If We We're a Movie
by astonishes
Summary: Okay, my first attempt at a songfic. Not really related to song, but it is. Anyway, Casey comes back from a date with Sam and Derek is a little jealous. DC. Is there another way to write it?


**A/N. Hey guys. Well, I'm here with a oneshot. I decided to continue Ben & Jerry becuase some people liked it so, yeah. Just don't expect it to be rushed. I'm having a teeny bit of writer's block with that story.**

**But, I've had this idea in my head for a few weeks and had to do it before it left me. Review If you like it!**

**

* * *

**_If we were a movie,_

_You'd be the right guy,_

_And I'd be the best friend,_

_That'd you'd fall in love with in the end,_

_We'd be laughing,_

_Watching the sunset fade to black,_

_Show the names,_

_Play the happy song._

Derek sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. He just couldn't concentrate tonight. She was out again. With _him._ The one guy who he thought he could trust. Of course, he didn't know about Derek's feelings but he could at least have thought there might've been a reason for him making up the 'Male Code'. Guess he was just as dense at he thought.

_Stop thinking that way. He's your best friend,_ Derek thought to himself. _He didn't know I had a crush on her. Wait! No, I don't like her. No. No, no, no, no, no. Just push it to the back of your mind._

Unfortunately, as soon as he was able to slightly concentrate on whatever was on television, _she_ walked inside.

"Nice choice of shows, Derek. Those guys _do_ look good in those speedos," Casey said, biting back laughter.

"Oh, hey Case. Just so you know, I just turned on the television and this was on," Derek lied. "But I bet they don't look as good as I would."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Typical Derek," she said, flopping down on the couch next to him.

"So, how was your _date_?" Derek asked, emphasizing the word date.

"It was great," she breathed. This launched her to start talking about her date, detail by detail.

_Sam seriously doesn't know what he's missing. Casey's so beautiful, so smart. Ugh. So much for putting her in the back of my mind. What is my problem? She doesn't love me. It's me, Derek. The guy all the girls go for. Well, all except_ her_. She's immune to everything Derek Venturi. She thinks I hate her. She thinks I can't stand her. If only she knew the truth. That'd be a sight to see. She'd probably go on and on. Like she is now. Maybe I should listen._

"…then I was thrown out the window and run over by a flying chicken," Casey finished.

"That's cool. I'm happy for you, Case," Derek answered, not completely hearing what she had said.

Casey chose to take advantage of the fact that he wasn't paying complete attention. "What are you thinking about?"

_You_, Derek thought to himself silently. Or so he thought when Casey's eyes went as large as saucers.

"You were thinking about me? Why?" She asked nervously. _Wait, why is she nervous?_

"Uh, well, there's a perfectly good explanation," Derek stuttered. _She should know. I mean, everybody is going to get their heart broken at least once in their lifetime. Might as well put mine on the line and get it over with. Maybe she'll feel the same way._

"I'm waiting," Casey sang.

"Okay, yes, I was thinking about you. I was thinking about how even though I went through all the trouble to break you guys up, you're still together. I was thinking about how no matter what I do, who I date, what I think, it's all about you. I haven't had a date in three weeks because of you!" Derek almost yelled.

"Me? What did I do?" Casey said, also standing up.

"You are driving me crazy! Every argument, every insult, every look, every smile, everything about you drives me crazy! I can't think of anyone else. All I think and dream is you, Casey! And it drives me even more wild that you don't even feel the same way," Derek said, stopping the pacing that he begun.

"How do you know I don't feel the same way? You want to know what really happened? I had more fun with Sam tonight as a best friend. Yes, we broke up for real this time. I called him Derek five times in the first half hour. He finally stopped me and confronted me about it. Derek, everything you do makes _me_ crazy," Casey said calmly. Derek stared at her. Everything he had wanted to hear was said. _Am I dreaming? Or maybe I'm being punk'd. Har har. Not a funny joke._

"I'm not joking, Derek," Casey said, as if reading his mind.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Derek asked, sitting on the couch.

"I don't know. It's going to be kind of weird. But I know we can make it work. All we have to do is try. And I'm willing to put in the effort. Are you?" Casey asked, flopping down next to him.

Derek wrapped his arms around her shoulders and Casey leaned into him. He tipped her chin up and gave her a soft kiss. "Absolutely."


End file.
